Lunar Keyblade Master
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: A few years after Luna was sealed, strange creatures started appearing on the Moon! These heartless are an old enemy that were supposed to be mere rumors. Luna and Nightmare Moon receive a strange dream after fighting them off with ancient spells that Starswirl the Bearded had written down. Now Luna and Nightmare are fledgling Keyblade weilders. Can they master their new weapons?
1. Chapter 1

Luna was, for the first time in three months, in control of her own body. The last thing she remembered was accidentally touching the Element of Chaos, or more specifically the element that represented Anarchy.

Because she had once worn the Elements of Harmony, coming into contact with any one of the six elements that represented Chaos caused an imbalance of her magic, resulting in the dark half of her powers as the Moon Goddess to go out of control.

Had she known that was what the jewel that foolish noble had given her, she would have thrown it into the deepest pond in her garden.

Looking around, she quickly realized her situation.

She was banished to the moon. For how long, she did not know, but it would be quite some time before a new bearer of the Elements would be ready to deal with her dark side.

Good thing she was immortal.

* * *

_Two Hundred and Fifty years later..._

Luna was bored. This was not an unusual state of mind since she was banished. About the only one she could talk to was Nightmare Moon, who apparently was a bit of a pervert.

She always knew reading those smutty romance books would come back to haunt her.

She decided to go pester Nightmare again, since the two had taken to playing pranks on each other to kill time. Celestia had never figured out how she created that weird pocket space, and Luna didn't feel like explaining it.

If Celestia had known that all Luna did was throw it onto the dark side of the moon, she might not have sealed her sister up there. Then again, after a hundred years she had already read all the books she had borrowed from Starswirl (more than half of his library, to his amusement. He had given her all of his personal books the day he died, having no apprentice that he could trust with them), the ones from the castle library (almost all magic tomes) and most of the food she had stolen from the kitchens had been eaten. Thankfully for her sanity, she had also stashed every single prank item she had yet to use there as well, or she would have lost her mind decades ago.

So yes, she had become quite bored.

"_Back again, little Princess?"_

"Nightmare, drop the foreboding tones. For Equestria's sake, I'm the only one up here aside from you! And how many times have I told you to just call me Luna?"

"Oh, alright. Spoil my fun will you."

"Thank you. So what do you want to do today?" asked Luna.

Before Nightmare could answer, she noticed something.

"What in the hay is _that_ thing?" she asked, pointing a long hoof in the direction of the shadow.

Luna turned her head...and stared. The thing was freaky, to say the least...not to mention really familiar.

It was entirely black aside from two sickly yellow eyes...and it felt wrong, very wrong. Almost like it wasn't alive.

"What in the hay?" said Luna going to get a better look. Nightmare put her hoof on Luna, stopping her.

"I don't know what that _thing_ is, but it feels dangerous. It certainly isn't anything I recognize, and most creatures can't handle the moon without magic."

Luna racked her mind trying to remember where she had seen something like it before. Then it hit her! She had seen it in one of Starswirl's old diaries!

She used her magic to teleport it the one she remembered seeing it in...and gasped.

"What? What is it?" said Nightmare. Luna hovered the page over to her.

"... You have got to be kidding. This _thing_ is a more dangerous version of those blasted changelings, only it can't change it's form?"

"Close enough. According to Starswirl, that thing is called a Heartless. Unlike Changelings, however, it doesn't feed on love, but on hearts themselves. He said that they actively hunt hearts and that the only thing known to put them down permanently to free the hearts taken was something called a Keyblade. Magic could be used to get rid of them temporarily, but regular pony magic wasn't very good at it."

"What kind do we need? Because I think that thing sees us," said Nightmare.

"Let's see...the spells the strange pony who explained things to him helped him with this new magic...and here's one! _**Blizzard!**_" said Luna.

Icy cold magic gathered at the tip of her horn, and narrowly missed the Heartless. It screeched in anger, and started to run at them.

"It didn't work! Are there any others?" said Nightmare in concern.

Luna pushed the book to her dark half, and Nightmare tried her luck.

"_**Thunder!"**_

Lightning magic gathered on Nightmare Moon's horn and blasted the Heartless. She clearly had much better aim. Unfortunately, the heartless wasn't alone. Dozens more sprang up out of the shadows of the dark side of the moon, and it was all the two could do to blast them with this new magic.

Nightmare seemed to have better luck with it, and her spells definitely had more power behind them. Luna found a healing spell that she was very good at.

When the last one faded away for the moment, the two nearly collapsed. They had cast more magic than they had ever done before, and they were out of practice because of the administrative position Celestia insisted they take in order to lighten her own workload.

"That was horrible..." said Luna.

"Agreed...and if that book is true, then this is only the first wave."

"We can't let them get onto the planet... I'll put up a barrier spell to keep them out while we sleep," said Luna, her eyes dropping.

"I'll help..." said Nightmare.

The two touched horns, and a pearly-white barrier appeared around them. The two collapsed on each other, leaning into the other for support.

Hopefully they would be awake when it broke...

* * *

_Falling. They were falling._

_She could sense her other half next to her. The two finally land on a platform floating in the darkness. The platform was odd...like stained glass. It was a dark blue color, much like their coat. On the top were the phases of the moon with a mare on it...and on the bottom was Celestia. You could see her profile on the glass, one front hoof in the air, the other bent at an angle. She had her eyes closed and her Cutie Mark was there for all to see. Inside most of the circles were bright stars. Her wings were fully extended. _

_Beside her was Nightmare Moon, only she was wearing a black armor as opposed to her silver one. She had an obsidian crown that was identical to her silver crown, down to the crescent moon at the top._

"_Where are we? What is this place?"_

_**Welcome, Twin Princesses. This is the Station of Awakening. Here you shall decide whether your world is protected from the heartless until your return, or whether it shall suffer the way almost all worlds have suffered under the attack of the Heartless. Fail, and only your Elements of Harmony shall allow you to escape. Succeed, and your next 750 years should prove most entertaining as you travel worlds until your sentence is up for review.**_

"_Who are you?"_

_**I have no name. I am simply one who chooses those who have a chance to wield a Keyblade and defend the realms. Now, Princesses of the Moon, chose your path. Shall you walk in the Light, or travel the path of Darkness?**_

_Luna looked at Nightmare. If she hadn't given birth to her dark side, she might have blindly walked in the light. Nightmare was likewise having a dilemma, because she didn't want to be at odds with her lighter half. The two looked at each other, and in a show of unity walked between the two paths, revealing a third one that had been hidden._

_**So, you two would chose to walk the path of Twilight as a balance of both darkness and light. How very interesting. To walk the path of Twilight means that you shall share both light and dark, though one nature shall be more dominant in the other. You, Luna, shall have more light in your powers while Nightmare shall have darkness. I suppose it is fitting, considering the two of you were once one and the same. Now, little Princesses, chose a power. You must forsake one for the other here.**_

_A staff, a shield and a sword appeared._

_The two walked towards the staff first._

_**The staff of balance. Wisdom and knowledge await those who wield it.**_

_The went to the shield next._

_**The shield of glory. The power to take any wound and come back again and again without injury.**_

_Finally the sword._

_**The sword of the Moon Fang. Unbridled potential that is only matched by the darkness that seeks to devour.**_

_**To which do you chose? Shall you take the staff, forsaking the sword? Chose the shield, forgoing the staff? Or will you take the sword, and forever loose the shield? Choose wisely...**_

_Luna looked at Nightmare. Then she asked "Is it possible for us to chose our own paths? So that we may cover the other's weakness?"_

_**You are two beings, yet the same. It is acceptable for you to chose a different path, or you could choose them all. Really, the two of the three option is just our standard requirement. There is no actual rule saying you have to choose only two.**_

_Nightmare turned to her lighter half._

"_Personally I'm more in favor of all three. How about you?"_

"_Me as well, though I do favor that staff and sword."_

_Nightmare looks up at where she presumes the voice is coming from._

"_We choose all three."_

_**Very well.**_

_The ground beneath them shatters, revealing another platform. Before them were grotesque versions of themselves, and what Nightmare can only assume were the forms born from the Element of Anarchy._

_**Be forewarned, young princesses. To walk the path of Twilight, both light and darkness must coexist. To shun one will spell the end of both. For as the light grows, so does it's shadow.**_

_Luna and Nightmare summoned something with their horns, their wings flared out._

_Beneath them, a shadow merged and grew tall. It was horrifying and reminded Luna and Nightmare strongly of King Sombra from the Crystal Kingdom before it was lost. It was pure darkness, and it didn't have a heart._

_Before them were a pair of swords. They were long, thin and appeared to be key shaped. Luna had a deep black sword with a light silvery-white edge. At the bottom was a short chain that had a diamond white crescent moon at the bottom attached._

_Nightmare had an identical sword, only the coloring was reversed and the moon at the end was a deep onyx black in color. _

_They looked quite sharp._

_At some unseen signal, the two charged at the dark alicorn creature that gave them such a chill. They found jumping easier, even without their wings, as their swords allowed them to float. Their attacks caused a great deal of damage to the creature, and eventually they heard the voice again as the thing slowly dissipated._

_**Congratulations, little princesses. Very rarely do we see anyone other than homo sapiens survive the Station of Awakening. Truly you are a credit to your kind. However, once you leave this world, you shall have to change your forms a bit. I am afraid talking ponies are only common in Equestria.**_

"_Will we ever come back?" asked Luna._

_**So long as you call this world home, and wish to return, eventually you shall come home. But you will not be able to override the banishment that was decreed by the Elements of Harmony for at least another 750 years, so unless you want to just come and gaze upon your home from the moon...**_

_The voice didn't need to elaborate. Clearly they wouldn't be able to set hoof in Equestria for a long time, so they may as well explore other worlds. Nightmare had one last question though..._

"_Just out of curiosity, can we leave anything we pick up across worlds on the moon like we did in Equestria, or will we have to stop and drop it off?"_

_**Making a storage space here, in your domain, is simple enough. And your little trick of leaving things on the dark side would keep unneeded questions from occurring. I suppose you could just call the moon your 'home base' as it were. Though there is a limit to how much you can leave here, so try to keep it reasonable. Like say...roughly the size of your palace in space?**_

_Luna looked at her dark counterpart with a wide grin._

"_You know what this means don't you?"_

"_Yep. Hello library," said Nightmare with a smirk._

* * *

Luna and Nightmare awoke to find the barrier gone, but a new necklace around both their necks. Luna had a silver necklace with a diamond crescent moon, while Nightmare had a platinum necklace with an onyx crescent moon.

"I suppose this means we need to reorganize this space, before we leave."

"Right...I'll get the pranks and everything else and you get the books. It shouldn't be too difficult to create a space under the dark side of the moon," said Nightmare.

As the two went to collect all the various knicknacks that had gotten scattered over the two and a half centuries they had been stuck there, they didn't notice that a space had been created until Nightmare tripped over one of the key holes.

"What in the hay... Luna, come over here!" she yelled.

"What is it?"

"Look."

The two saw the key shaped holes in the dark side of the moon, in a spot that was perfectly positioned to avoid any sunlight. The two grinned, summoned their new Keyblades, and opened up their new storage space.

It was an underground palace, though you couldn't tell that from the ceiling. There were two large windows, one facing each direction. One was aimed at Equestria, and it had a massive telescope aimed at the planet. The other was aimed at space, and it had a telescope that was aimed at the nearest world. The two quickly moved everything in before they explored the place.

Luna was immediately delighted by the fact that as soon as the books touched the library floor, they flew to the shelves and were neatly filed according to title and subject. Nightmare found a moving picture room, which when she popped in a disc-shaped object started to play some sort of picture with sound and color.

It took them ten years to get used to the place and figure out most of the rooms. The place was so interesting that they forgot about traveling the worlds until boredom set in again. It had taken that long because they had killed time exploring, dealing with any Heartless that tried to bother them (the things were like parasprites...they kept coming back for more!) and looking at Equestria or any worlds that caught their interest.

Finally, Nightmare grew bored enough that she tried to teleport from one end of the underground castle to the other...and ended up creating a portal by mistake. She poked her head into in, saw the world beyond it, and immediately grinned.

Once informed of the incident, it was all Luna could do to get the new clothes ready. They had appeared without warning in the large wardrobe and it didn't take a genius to figure out that it was for all the outfits they would wear off the moon. Whenever they summoned their Keyblades they would be given some sort of armor that had a mini-skirt under a dark blue sleeveless dress with a red collar that had a single white line in it. It had at least three bows that were light purple, and many crescent moons on it. She also had a white choker around her neck with the diamond crescent moon in the center. Her boots were light purple and just barely cleared her ankles. Around her wrists were white gloves with blue linings. On her back was a cape and her wings could be hidden at will.

Needless to say Luna was quite confused as to why the clothes appeared, since ponies generally didn't wear anything unless there was a big event planned.

They took one last long look at Equestria, before summoning a new portal and vanishing into thin air. Down below, Celestia wondered why the moon seemed so much brighter for a moment before the form of the Mare in the Moon seemed to fade a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmare and Luna's first world was interesting to say the least. They were dressed in clothes (it had taken them the combined effort to figure out what the smaller strips of cloth were for...apparently they were to keep their new lumps of flesh on their chest in place and the other was to cover their hind quarters beneath their skirts...humans were very strange creatures to come up with this) and were reasonably blending in for their surroundings. They even had shoes on, though it had taken some getting used to, only having them on the back hooves.

And then there was the fact they were standing straight up, when they were more used to being on all fours. This is where they made their wings invisible to make things easier...like keeping their balance on two legs instead of four.

They were also younger than before. From the appearance of their new human forms, they had to be around nine or ten human years.

For Nightmare this was amusing. It meant she could mess with people even more. Luna made a note to try and keep and eye on her other half.

Since fillies that young had to be in school, it was a reasonable assumption humans would send the foals to school as well.

So Luna looked up a good school and entered the two of them. No way was she dealing with whatever force policed this world because they merely appeared underage and weren't in what passed for the educational system.

Plus it was an excellent way to get information about the world they were in, without drawing much attention. Though the first thing they were looking into were age spells, so they could enter bars.

Luna and Nightmare had a taste for liquor after they first had it, and they could hold their own in a spiked cider contest.

(Something Celestia disapproved of, but then again she was a weepy drunk at the best of times.)

* * *

Luna quickly noticed a problem with this new world they had jumped to.

There was something already there governing the moon. And apparently it had odd spirits in it, which thanks to their unique nature as one who governs the darkness, meant they could see them clear as day.

She frowned, and decided to chance a talk with one. That spirit happened to be a small man who wielded golden dream sand.

"Hello. My name is Luna, what's yours?" she asked, balancing on a cloud. The man's eyes doubled in size from his shock before he said _**"I'm called Sandman."**_

"Really, there's no need to use dream language to speak, I can hear you just fine," said Luna.

If Sandy wasn't shocked from her sitting on a cloud, he was now.

"_**You...you can hear my voice?"**_

"Of course I can... You mean to say that no one else can hear the language of dreams?" said Luna in surprise.

Part of her power was control of dreams. If what she suspected was correct, then this poor spirit couldn't speak outright without using his dream sand.

"_**No one has heard me outside of their dreams in centuries,"**_ said Sandy in sadness.

And so the two chatted like old friends, and to Luna's delight Sandy was quite the chatterbox now that someone could hear him.

* * *

Luna and Nightmare had taken to leaving areas when people noticed that they didn't have parents with them, despite their 'age'. They finally located a country where people looked the other way, so long as bills were paid and they could take care of themselves, for the most part.

Japan had the most lax child care system they had seen, but at least they allowed children to live alone so long as there was the occasional home visit.

Luna became a good friend of Sandman, who introduced her to Tooth, among others.

Apparently they had known about the Heartless problem, but they were restricted to protecting children.

Fortunately they were more than happy to help Luna and Moon develop their new abilities since they could translate for Sandy. Plus there was the issue that the two unwittingly helped out with when the Boogey Man tried to pull a fast one one the Guardians.

Luna and Nightmare were in North's Workshop (mostly out of boredom, as North had given them free reign to come to the shop since they weren't actually children, but more like the Guardians) when the globe started to act up.

"What in the world? Is that...black dream sand?" said Luna.

"No. That is something much more dangerous to children. Nightmare sand," said Moon. Her eyes were narrow, and she could feel the power of that sand from where she was standing. It was far too strong, which meant something had either been storing it for a long time or they were boosting the power.

Probably both.

Luna walked over to North, who agreed to let them stay while he called the others.

"So who is Jack Frost?" asked Nightmare.

"_**He's the 'official' spirit of Winter. For some reason Manny turned him into a spirit when he died...though I think it's because he displayed the qualities of a good Guardian. I see him around occasionally, but he mostly annoys Bunny."**_

"So, what sort of spirit is this Jack?"

"An annoying one," said Bunny crossly.

"He's a spirit that likes pranks, and according to my fairies he had teeth like freshly fallen snow," said Tooth dreamily.

"Tooth, didn't you say that our teeth were the strongest you've ever seen?" ask Luna carefully.

"Yes, but that's mostly because you two rarely eat candy," said Tooth.

Sandman snorted, but only Luna and Moon heard it.

"So, who gets to go retrieve him?" asked Moon.

Sandy had an amusing idea, because he immediately suggested Bunny and two yeti. They returned roughly an hour later with a rather unhappy Winter Spirit.

Before North could go into the whole bells and whistles routine, Luna stepped forward. The shocked look on Jack's face made it worth it.

"So you're Jack Frost. You're younger than we thought you'd be," said Luna.

"Who are you? What sort of spirit are you?" asked Jack.

"We aren't spirits. We're not even from around here," said Moon.

"What the heck is going on around here?!"

"Pitch Black, the spirit of fear and darkness, showed up around ten last night. North here called everyone in to deal with the problem, but the Man in the Moon seems to think they need help. He picked a new Guardian... Which is you, Jack Frost," said Luna patiently.

"The man in the moon talked to you? Who are you two anyway?"

Luna and Moon shared a twin grin as they dropped their human form and took their true forms as Ponies.

"We are the ruler of the Night and the one who governs the moon in Equestria. We are Princess Luna and Nightmare Moon," they said in unison.

"Huh?" said Jack.

"Do you know what a heartless is?"

"I use them to practice my Blizzard and other Ice spells," replied Jack immediately. Annoying critters.

"We are fledgling Keyblade masters, and this is our first off-world trip," said Nightmare.

"So why are you here?"

"The Guardians are the only ones on this world qualified to deal with Heartless, and Sandman recognized our blades immediately," said Luna flatly.

"North, why don't you take Jack and explain things to him?" suggested Nightmare. That was the easiest way to deal with things.

In the meantime, they would help the Yetis make the toys.

* * *

"Did you feel that, Light of mine?" asked Nightmare.

"Sandman has been taken into the darkness. Without someone to safeguard their dreams, the children of this world could fall prey to the monsters of the dark," said Luna.

"Shall we, My light?" asked Nightmare.

"We are in accord, my Darkness."

Nightmare and Luna left the workshop and took flight, their night black wings unfurled and free. Luna and Nightmare drew power from the Moon as they began to work their magic.

"**Come, little children**

**I'll take thee away**

**Here into a land of enchantment**

**Come, little children**

**The time's come to play**

**Here in my garden of shadows**

**Follow sweet children**

**I'll show thee the way**

**Through all the pain and the sorrows**

**Weep not poor children**

**For life is this way**

**Murder and beauty and passion**

**Hush now dear children**

**It must be this way**

**Too weary of life and deceptions**

**Rest now my children**

**For soon we'll away**

**Into the calm and the quiet**

**Come, little children**

**I'll take thee away**

**Into a land of enchantment**

**Come, little children**

**The time's come to play**

**Here in my garden of shadows."**

(_Come, Little Children_. I have no idea who sings it, but there is an AMV on Youtube called _**"Children of the Night"**_ where Luna sings it that might have the artist.)

As Luna sang the sweet and rather haunting melody, Nightmare absorbed the nightmare steeds sent by Pitch to take them out and sent them to Luna who turned it into dream sand.

The sand snaked through the skies, and gave the children of the world the sweet dreams they deserved. Luna and Nightmare circled each other, taking in the nightmare sand and turning it into dream sand all the while Luna sang. Not one child was missed, as Luna made sure of that.

* * *

"I don't understand! How are the lights still alive?" asked Tooth. Sure, there were a few that went out, but the globe still sparkled like a Christmas ornament.

Jack looked at them surprised.

"You mean you didn't hear that voice on the wind?" he asked.

"What voice?" asked Bunny.

"Someone was singing something and thin streaks of dream sand were spreading on the wind," said Jack.

Suddenly they could hear the voice.

"Whoever is singing has a lovely voice," said Tooth.

"Thank you," said Luna. She promptly drank some water, her throat hurt from singing for so long.

"That was you?" said North.

"None of you have the ability or even know _how_ to command dreams, let alone something as finicky as dream sand. When we felt Sandy fall into the darkness of the nightmare, we took over," said Nightmare.

"In Equestria, we are the guardians of dreams and the night. Taking over long enough to keep you running until this Pitch is dealt with is not a problem for us," said Luna.

* * *

Pitch was beyond furious. Someone or something had been taking his precious nightmares and turning them back into dreams! Now his victory wasn't as sure as it had been when he captured the Sandman in his nightmare.

Plus there was that blasted singing, which seemed to direct the dream sand to where it needed to go!

"Find who is responsible for the lights still being active and crush them!" screamed Pitch.

The nightmares took one look at the fuming Pitch, then at each other. They knew what had been ruining Pitch's plan. They weren't stupid enough to antagonize a true Mistress of Nightmares.

They dissolved into sand, to Pitch's increasing fury.

* * *

"We'll keep the Nightmares from overtaking the children. Do you have any idea what sort of damage those type of things can do to a child's psyche, particularly boosted by something as foul as this Pitch Black is?" said Nightmare Moon. She hated Celestia who had attacked her, but like Luna she had a soft spot for fillies and colts.

Luna and Nightmare took flight, their song a mysterious melody on the wind.

Meanwhile, Jack, North, Tooth, two yetis and a single elf were taken on a ride through Bunny's tunnels to the warren.

Bunny immediately noticed that for some reason he could hear the two alicorn's song very clearly.

"What's up with that?"

"I think there's a kid nearby. Luna said the sound gets stronger the closer a child is," said Jack.

He had asked, seeing as how neither of the horses had ignored him over the centuries and were perfectly reasonable...er, people.

Jack was entirely correct, as a young girl appeared chasing the eggs which had yet to be painted.

"What is _she_ doing _here_?" said Bunny with a hitch in his voice.

Jack snickered, this was entirely worth being stuck around the kangaroo if he could see Bunny so flummoxed when it came to children. Fortunately he had a solution for that problem.

He hit Bunny with one of his special snowflakes so they could get started on those eggs.

* * *

"So you're the one responsible for the dreams still being there," growled Pitch. It had taken him hours to find the ones sending out dreams to children.

Luna looked at Pitch with a bored amusement. Nightmare was hiding inside the clouds at the moment in case Pitch tried anything.

"Why would an outsider care what happens in this world?" asked Pitch.

"I don't. However I do care when something like you threatens innocent children. Do you have any idea what sort of damage it would cause if you replace all the dreams with nightmares?" said Luna.

"Why should I care about the children? If taking away their dreams causes the guardians to lose power, then by all means I'll take their precious dreams away!" sneered Pitch.

"And in the process you'll not only destroy them, but yourself as well. You are the darkness to their light, and if you destroy them then the darkness will have nothing to feed off of. By replacing dreams with nightmares, it is true you'll gain temporary power over the Guardians. But if left unchecked too long, then you'll lose even more power than you've gained."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Pitch.

"You and the Guardians both work on a belief system. While they protect the children you keep the light of their powers from growing too strong with your darkness. But if you were to grow into power and destroy the dream system, then the children of this world will stop believing in you both, destroying all of your powers and quite possibly kill you in the process. Belief is a very powerful, but easily destroyed energy source. And contrary to what you believe, Sandman isn't a Good Guardian. He's a neutral due to the power dreams have," explained Luna.

"Sandman, neutral?" scoffed Pitch.

"Dreams have far too much power for him to be anything _but_ neutral. Dreams and nightmares must be in perfect balance, or else bad things happen. How else can you explain why the Guardians haven't killed you yet?" countered Luna.

"And what would a horse know of balance?" sneered Pitch.

"Nightmare, you can come out now," said Luna pleasantly.

Pitch turned around to find a sneering Nightmare Moon in full armor and with sword in hand.

"The proper term is Pony_," _said Nightmare before she used her back hoofs to kick Pitch across the sky.

"OOF!"

"We are the keepers of Balance. Unlike other Keyblade wielders, we do not differentiate between light and dark magic. We choose to accept both halves of power. Your little stunt here nearly destroyed that precarious balance," they said in unison.

Pitch growled at them, before he dove into the nearest shadow and vanished.

Luna looked at her darker self.

"We may need to step in and help Jack. He seems to be the key to restoring this lost balance."

"I know. Besides, he can help with my ice magic. It's not nearly as effective as I would like," said Nightmare.


End file.
